Good Bye Emmeline
by mallylunacy
Summary: Death isn't as simple as we thought it to be... Plz Read&Review, thanks!
1. A Dreadful Beginning

Disclaimer: Nothing from Cirque Du Freak belongs to me …Just the one and only Darren Shan (not the vampire) :) lol

Authors Note: Hello readers, this is my second fanfic and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't beat the crud out of me if I suck or anything. Lol: D Anywho, I hope you like my story… enjoy!

P.S. _Please Review_

Chapter One: A Dreadful Beginning

_1935, Chicago (during the Great Depression)_

Emmeline sighed as she lay on her back, listening to the train and cars as they passed by her boarded up apartment window. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to ignore the strange orchestra that roared outside. She knew she had to go to work soon and she wanted so badly to get just one ounce of sleep to keep her awake throughout the day while she was at the factory. Emmeline remembered how yesterday she fell asleep at the factory for just a split moment while she was on the sewing machine and accidentally sewed up her thumb to the cloth she was working on. Even now her finger still throbbed immensely. Slowly she began to pass into a dreamless sleep, the sounds of the busy city fading away gradually when-_Drip…Drip…_ Emmeline sat up slowly and touched her eye feeling a wet cold substance on her face. She frowned as she looked up at the ceiling noticing a gross disgusting black stain that was leaking profusely. _"Please don't let that be toilet water," _she thought fearfully. With a blink a drop of brownish blackish water splashed on her face again. Quickly she wiped away the disgusting water that now landed on her cheek. _Drip…Drip…_ Emmeline glared at the leak wiping the dirty water off her eye. "_That's it!" _She thought, now angry.Ripping off her ripped, dirty, cotton blanket she moved to the end of her bed and hugged her knees to her chest. Emmeline sighed as she watched the black water drip upon her mattress-well…not that it mattered it wasn't clean in the first place anyways. Emmeline sat there watching the black stain on her mattress grow bigger when suddenly the door opened with a moan. Quickly Emmeline grabbed her pillow, got under the covers and curled up in a ball hoping that she looked like she was asleep. Tightly she shut her eyes waiting for the widow Mrs. Burns to screech at her to tell her to get up, fortunately that didn't happen. Emmeline held her breath listening to the wooden boards creak as the footsteps came towards her. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and she flinched waiting for someone to yell at her. But strangely nothing happened. A soft but gentle hand touched her shoulder and shook her.

"Emmeline. …Emmeline. Come on it's time to get up," Emmeline looked over her shoulder and saw her best friend Anne looking down at her with a tired smile. Anne was seventeen years old only two years older then Emmeline.

"What time is it?" Emmeline asked rubbing her eyes.

"Time to go to work that's what time it is," Said Anne smiling. Emmeline frowned as she brushed away a strand of black hair off of her face.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked wearily. Anne shook her head.

"No, but I tried anyway. Like every other night," She said irritably. Emmeline nodded her head in agreement and sat up trying to ignore the sleepiness from calling her. Suddenly Anne smiled and went over to the boarded up window and started ripping off the wooden boards one by one.

"Anne what are you doing?" Emmeline asked, bolting up from the bed as she ran toward her friend. She didn't like this one bit; if Mrs. Burns came up here and saw what Anne was doing she'd be decapitated. Anne who began to rip off the final board looked up at Emmeline and laughed.

"What's wrong Emmeline afraid of a little light?" Emmeline frowned at her.

"No, I'm just afraid you'll get us kicked out of this joint if Mrs. Burns finds ou-"

"Oh come on Emmeline," scoffed Anne as she brushed away a golden strand of hair over her shoulder, "Just cause Mrs. Burns owns this apartment building doesn't mean she rules the world," Emmeline gave a frustrated sigh.

"I know that," She said, "But still we don't want Mrs. Burns to get angry," Anne who had already had half the board off looked at Emmeline.

"You know that's you r problem Emmeline, you take things too seriously. For once why don't you take a bite out of life won't you?" And as Anne said that the board was off and the view of the city was before them. Emmeline winced at the light and put her hand up to her face to try and block the light.

"See?" said Anne smiling, motioning her hand out toward the city. "This whole city is for yours for the taking. All you have to do is give your share and you'll be set for life!" Emmeline shook her head in disagreement.

"Anne, I may take life too seriously but at least I can accept reality around me," Anne laughed at her and closed the ripped up curtains.

"True, but at least I'm not a shlub! Now get dressed we need to go to work."

Once Emmeline and Anne got dressed they walked down the spirally metal staircase since the elevator didn't work and as they were walking out the door Emmeline spotted Scout- Emmeline's black cat that she took care of when she found him out in the rain yowling like a baby. Scout walked up to Emmeline and started rubbing against her leg purring like there was no tomorrow. Emmeline gave him a soft shove with her foot.

"I can't feed you now Scout, I have to go to work," she said with a small smile.

Anne frowned at her and grabbed Emmeline's arm and said irritably, "Emmeline will you stop playing with the cat were going to be late!" And with that last comment Anne dragged Emmeline and they ran toward the factory. As they dodged traffic neither of them new that Scout was following quickly behind them. Emmeline swiftly ran knowing that if they arrived late they could be fired. Soon Emmeline and Anne ran around the office building where the factory stood behind it and Emmeline saw the strangest thing in her life. A group of people, who worked at the factory, including people she knew, were standing outside the factory shouting and protesting.

"What in the world?" cried Anne astonishingly. Suddenly Emmeline's stomach hit rock bottom, she had seen this sort of thing before at other factories and work buildings.

"Anne…Anne I think they closed the factory," Anne looked at Emmeline as if she had sworn.

"Emmeline don't say such a thing!" She said in a scolding manner. Emmeline gave a weary sigh.

"Yes they did Anne just look-"

"Emmeline they didn't close they factory…how-how could they do that," Emmeline shook her head, there was no way of getting this concept through Anne. She just had to go up to somebody and ask what's going on.

With full determination she shoved through the crowd, ignoring Anne's shouts for her to come back. As Emmeline shoved through she was getting bashed and pushed, but she didn't care. All she wanted to know was what was going on. Emmeline soon spotted a boy her age and she plowed her way thorough to go talk to him.

"Excuse me!" She called trying to get his attention. Unfortunately he didn't answer; he was to busy shouting and protesting. "Excuse me!" The boy suddenly blinked and turned around to face her.

"Oh, sorry didn't see ya!" He called trying to push his way through the crowed to get to her. Once they got to each other Emmeline asked what was going on.

"Well," the boy irritably sighed, "They're closing down the factory that's what!" He said angrily. Emmeline blinked with shock and anger. '_They won't get away with this!' _She thought angrily to herself. Emmeline looked back at the boy to ask him another question but he was already shouting and protesting like he was before. She shook her head in disbelief as she heard people cursing and shouting trying to get inside the building. Some people to Emmeline's disgust were breaking windows and climbing into the building. This was too much for her; quickly she plowed her way through the crowed trying to get back to Anne to tell her the news. Just as she was shoving through a bunch of angry men and women, she heard a defining sound of sirens coming around the corner. When she heard that she didn't just shove through she tried to run. Of course people around her heard the sirens too and before Emmeline knew it, people were following her example. Everyone around her was running in panic, some still trying to desperately to climb through broken windows. Emmeline's heart pounded hard against her chest as she tried frantically to find her friend Anne. But with a bunch of people running around you in a blur it's kind of hard to spot a person. '_Forget it,' _She thought as she saw four police cars come into view, '_I'll just have to find her later_ '

As fast as Emmeline could she ran toward the side of the crowed and finally got out. With out looking back she ran as far away as she could, away from the horrible scene behind her.

Emmeline stood against an office building looking around the city before her, trying to spot Anne around the crowd of busy people. Suddenly a horrifying thought popped in her head. What if…what if she was caught at the factory and was arrested. '_No!' _she scolded herself, she couldn't just jump to conclusions it was just wrong.

"Hey…hey kid!" Emmeline jumped as she heard a voice beside her and turned her head. There beside her was a man who looked to be around his forties and was dressed in fine clothes, in which from Emmeline's perspective, made him look snide and sly.

"Oh, hello," She said in a brisk manner, quickly looking away from him.

"_Sooo," he_ said casually, "It seems that you're in need of a job," Emmeline turned around quickly to look at him.

"How did you know that?" The man smiled at her and shrugged innocently.

"Must be a sixth sense or something," Emmeline glared at him suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm sure it is," She said sarcastically.

"Listen sweetie, if you're looking for a job…well, I got just the thing you're looking for," Emmeline shook her head.

"No thanks," she said coldly. The man gave a sigh.

"I'll just tell ya anyway. There's this meat factory at the end of town and there- You know what, I'll just write down the address for you-"

"Excuse me sir," she said quickly, "but…meat factories don't hire girls-"The man suddenly sighed wearily.

"Listen kid…you're a hard worker right?"

"Well yes, but I don't see how-"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for them to hire you! Besides this factory is desperate for workers," Emmeline watched numbly the man wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"Here ya go," he said cheerily. Emmeline took the paper from him watching him carefully.

"Well alright," she said looking at the card, "But-but what's up with this time you've written down?" The man looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh that, well that's when you can go and get an application," Emmeline glared at him suspiciously.

"At ten o'clock?" She said scornfully. The man smiled at her sweetly, laughing.

"Of course," he said, "I know one of the workers there and he always stays late. He can give you an application and save ya the trouble, instead of standing in line," Emmeline looked down at the paper. Maybe she should try to get this job, and maybe (if she could) get a second application for Anne.

"Alright," she said, "I'll take the job,"

It was ten o'clock and Emmeline stood outside the factory looking up at it as it loomed over her. With full determination she walked inside the factory. The factory was pitch black when she got inside and the smell of meat and blood filled the air and she wasn't to sure about getting a job here but she needed the money.

"Hello?" She called out softly, "_Hello?_ "She called out again. Emmeline looked around the factory looking for any sign of life. Suddenly Emmeline spotted a small window where metal stairs led up to a slightly open door and to her amazement the lights were on. With joy filling her she quickly went up the metal steps. Just when she was about to grab the handle she heard voices inside arguing.

"Listen to me;" Said a voice earnestly, "I say the best way to kill him is to drown him. That way it will be harder for the cops to find him!"

"Drown him? Jacob don't be a moron, you know that's the oldest trick in the book!"

"So what if it is!" argued another voice, "All that matters is that he's dead and we get the money,"

Emmeline felt her heart drop. She had to get out of here and find the police before they found her and…and- it didn't matter what they were going to do to her, she just had to get out of here! Quickly she turned around and quietly ran down the metal stairs. Just when she thought she was out of the clear she suddenly lost her footing and slipped causing the metals stairs to clang and shake.

"What the hell was that?" Cried one of the voices from inside the room. Emmeline felt herself freeze where she was. To her horror the door swung open revealing three men each one caring guns. Emmeline didn't even think of what she was about to do, she just got up and ran for her life.

"After her!" one of the men cried. Emmeline ran her heart pounding against her chest as she heard the men ran after her. Before Emmeline knew it-

_Bang! Bang, bang! _Emmeline toppled forward feeling a painful impact against her back and shoulder blade. She fell hard against the cement floor and for once everything was silent. Emmeline felt a terrible pain wash over her and she felt like her she was holding her breath under water, slowly everything around her faded away in darkness and the only thing she heard and saw was red eyes and an ear splitting cat like yowl that filled the air. Emmeline laid facing downward motionless, blood slowly spreading across the floor. Her eyes wide open and glazed. Emmeline Cambel was dead…or so she thought.

Alright guys, that's my first chapter, what do think? Good? Bad? If you want to read more of my story send me a review please and find out what happens next!

Quote of the moment: "I believe I can _fly_!" (Ice Age 2)


	2. Miserably Confused

Disclaimer: Nothing of Darren Shan's belongs to me (sob) Though I wish it with all my might! Lol :)

Authors Note: Thanks guys for reviewing my story I really appreciate it! Even though it was just three reviews it's good enough for me :) lol Oh yeah, this story takes place in the third book 'Tunnels of Blood' just to keep you posted.

P.S. Please Review…(puppy dog eyes)

Chapter Two: Miserably Confused

It was morning and everything around Emmeline seemed shadowed in darkness and questions quickly flooded through her mind as she regained consciousness. Where was she? What happened? Emmeline slowly opened her eyes and she looked around totally confused. _Where_ was she? Slowly she got up from the floor, sitting on the dusty concrete floor. She seemed to be in some abandoned building or something. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and dust/grime covered the walls and floor. She bit her lip resting her hand on some kind black faded stain-Stain? Quickly Emmeline averted her eyes to the black stain and removed it as if it had just shocked her. Something wasn't right here. She could feel it. Quickly standing up she backed away from the stain. '_I wonder what made that stain?' _ she thought. She felt a chill run up her spine. Whatever it was she didn't like it. Emmeline turned around to go out but soon stopped, staring at the entry way and windows. The were all boarded up! Emmeline stared at the boards feeling the air around her thicken and the walls start to close in around her. Her heart pounded in her chest and quickly she ran up to the entry way and started tugging on the board desperately. She had to get out of here. As she was tugging she saw the black stain start to spread like spilled ink across the concrete floor. Emmeline's eyes widened in dread as the black stain began to spread toward her now looking moist and fresh. '_This is not happening,' _She thought feeling herself become numb. Emmeline looked back up at the boards and with all the strength she could muster she grabbed hold of a board and yanked it clear off. Emmeline lifted her arms up to block the bright light as a wave of loud strange sounds filled the empty room. Remembering the black stain she looked over her shoulder and saw that it turned into some kind of wet red- like substance and was heading toward her at a great speed. Taking hold of two boards that were connected together she tugged them off throwing it towards the wet substance. Hoping that the two boards would block it's path. But unfortunately- Emmeline watched in shock as the black substance went clearly around it as if it didn't have a care in the world .Heart pounding, she stopped with the whole 'yanking of boards' plan and- _SMASH!_ Emmeline landed hard on cold concrete. Landing awkwardly on her back she quickly shielded her eyes from the bright light. Where was she?

"What the Hell! Hey kid are you alright?" Emmeline blinked and lowered her arms from the sunlight and saw a man and woman standing next to each other as if lovers. Emmeline frowned at them now totally confused. Where was she! As fast as lighting she bolted up and took off running. She had know idea where she was or where she was headed but she didn't care. Emmeline ran as fast as she could her eyes still hazy from the bright light that surrounded her. Running blindly she ran out in the middle of the street when suddenly she heard a loud screech and a honking sound.

"Hey gal, get out of the way! What are trying to do, kill yourself?" Emmeline blinked as her eyes started to adjust to the new lighting. There in the middle of the street was a yellow car. Was it a cab? Emmeline quickly covered her ears hearing two loud honks. She had enough of this! Taking off she ran across the street not caring where she was going. Emmeline soon slowed her pace down and leaned against a building now trying to catch her breath. For some strange reason nothing seemed right about this city. Did Chicago always looked like this? She couldn't remember anything and this frightened her even more. With a weary sigh she slid down against the wall and sat on the concrete floor. Her hands hiding her face from the loud world around her. As she sat there she suddenly felt something soft and warm rub against her. And it-was it purring? Quickly she looked up and saw a black cat rub against her purring like a motor and suddenly it hit her. This black cat was Scout. How she knew the cat's name she would never know but it brought comfort to her. Emmeline reached out casually toward the black cat and started scratching behind his ear. The cat now officially pleased lifted up his chin, his eyes closed as he purred. Emmeline smiled down at Scout and she laughed when he tried to chew on her finger. '_Well,' _she thought,_ 'At least I found a friend in this hectic city. That's a plus right,"_ Emmeline continued to pet Scout and she could tell from the sound of his purring he was having a good ol' time. And for a split moment she felt like everything was normal.

Emmeline sat cross-legged on the concrete floor while Scout slept peacefully in her lap as she watched the cold rain fall down on the city. She gave a content sigh, her breath coming in puffs from the cold, and leaned her head against the building feeling somewhat satisfied. Emmeline rubbed her eyes trying desperately not to go to sleep as her head began to bob. She just had to find a place to sleep I mean, she couldn't sleep on the street. For all she knew the owner of this building wouldn't allow her to stay here in this exact spot forever. Biting her lip she looked out into the street seeing strange fancy cars pass her by. As she was looking she looked around the small city square she spotted a boy about her age running across the street towards her. Squinting her eyes she saw that he was holding what she thought was two silver papers. But the strange thing was, was that it was steaming! She frowned totally confused. When the boy got closer she became even more confused. The wore a sweatshirt, jeans, some kind of hat, sunglasses and a fake beard. Emmeline blinked stunned. She didn't remember boys her age wearing stuff like that. Well, at least she thought they didn't. The boy panted and gave a content sigh as if he was pleased to be out of the cold rain. He was about to go inside the glass doors when suddenly he stopped doing a double at Emmeline. She didn't know how long he stared at her but she could tell by the way he just stood there, made him look puzzled and nervous. Suddenly a warm delicious smell met her nostrils and she licked her lips feeling her stomach burn with hunger. Emmeline looked up at the two steaming silver papers and knew right away that the smell was coming from it. '_I wonder where he got those?_ 'She thought. Should she ask? She wasn't sure if she should. The way he was looking at he made her feel pathetic. The boy who took notice of her looking at his food looked down at the two hot dogs shamefully. Quickly Emmeline looked away and concentrated on petting Scout. Trying to ignore the boy so he could just go where he was going and eat his food in peace.

Evra stared at the girl now taking the hint and quickly went into the hotel. For some reason when he looked at the girl he felt bad for her as if everything she had was gone. Did she even have a home? Where were her parents? Feeling uncomfortable he went in the elevator to his and Darren's room. The girl's eyes still haunting his memory as he went up to level 12. Once he got there he ran to toward their room, still feeling the sad, creepy girl's stare.

"Hey Evra, what took you so long?" Called Darren as he sat on one of the beds, watching The Simpson's intently.

"Oh…I just kind of got caught up," Darren looked at his friend and frowned knowing that something didn't seem right.

"What's wrong Evra? You don't look so good."

"I'm ok," Evra said quickly as he handed Darren's hot dog to him. Darren sighed and unwrapped the foil and started eating. Evra looked down at his food and he suddenly didn't feel so hungry. Licking his lips nervously he quickly handed his food to Darren.

"Here you can have it," He said. Darren looked at him as he chewed.

"Are you sure your ok? I mean, just a few minutes ago you were complaining about being hungry-" Evra shook his head.

"No, no you can have it," Darren looked at him suspiciously as Evra started to walk over towards the windows and peek through the curtains.

"Evra are you-"

"She's still there!" H e hissed as he quickly shut the curtains. Darren frowned at his friend, now totally confused.

"A girl -what?" Evra gave frustrated sigh.

"Darren you know how I got our food and everything? Well, when I got back there was this girl-" Suddenly a smile spread across Darren's face.

"Oh, Evra's got a girl now does he?" Darren said laughing. Evra glared at his friend.

"No," He said, now officially frustrated. "What I meant was that there was this girl sitting outside of the hotel," Darren raised an eyebrow.

"So?" He said. Evra gave a frustrated sigh.

"Well," Evra said, "she seemed really lonely and…well, odd,"

"Odd? What do you mean by odd?" Quickly Evra went up to the window again and peeked through the curtains.

"Darren just come over here by the window and see for yourself," Hissed Evra. Darren gave a sigh and walked over to the window.

"Alright," said Evra, "Look down to your right and she should be there," Darren peeked through the window and saw a girl about Evra's age sitting cross legged while she held what he thought to be a black cat, The girl had black hair and really pale skin. And though Darren didn't see her face he couldn't find anything strange about her.

"I still don't get why you say she's odd?" said Darren frowning. Evra shoved him aside so he could get a better look.

"Did you even see her face?" He asked impatiently. Darren looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Evra were looking from a birds eye point of view, I think it's pretty hard to see someone's face from the twelfth floor," Evra gave another frustrated sigh.

"Darren of all the people…" Complained Evra.

Emmeline sat shivering on the cold concrete, the only warmth she had was the little king of Sheba who slept peacefully in her lap. She bit her lip and looked up at the twelfth window, wondering if that strange boy would look out again. She felt awkward when he looked out of the window. It's as if she wasn't supposed to be there or she was being pitied. Emmeline hugged her arms trying to get warmth but it didn't seem to work. Just when she was about to give up and try to head into the hotel (if they would let her) when suddenly she saw a black shadow-actually more of a black silhouette of young woman. The Young woman walked slowly dragging her feet along the concrete. She seemed to hang her head shamefully, her long hair covering her face. Emmeline stared at the young shadow like woman and suddenly she felt sorry for her. The Shadow like woman suddenly stopped in front of Emmeline and Stout, standing sideways from her. Slowly the Young Woman turned her head around and stared at Emmeline, her head still hung in shame. Emmeline wasn't sure if she should scream in panic or stay put. Something about this Shadow like Woman didn't make her feel that she should be afraid. Emmeline licked her lips nervously and raised her pale hand up and gave a small cautious wave. She didn't know how long the shadow like figure stared at her but soon the young woman lifted her hand up from her sides and gave a somewhat creepy wave. When she saw the shadows reaction she was so relived she'd thought she'd puke. Remembering her stomach growling she gave a shaky sigh ready to speak to the shadow.

"Excuse miss…I was wondering. Well…there was this boy and he had this-uh type of food-and-and it smelt really good. Do…do you know where he got it?" The shadow stared at her as if to say, 'I have know idea what you just said,'

"The food he had was wrapped in some kind shiny-shiny silver paper. Do you know where I could get it?" She asked again. The shadow like woman stared at her and slowly lifted her arm and pointed limply to a spot at the edge of the corner. Emmeline looked toward the spot where she pointed to and a she smiled. Things seemed to finally be looking up.

Authors Note: Ok that was chapter two hoped you guys liked it:) Oh yeah, sorry if it took me awhile to write this chapter, schools almost out so I'll have more time to write chapters. :)

P.S. _Please Review_

Quote of The momment: 'Chop!Chop! Blood every where...it's wonderful! ' (Alice in Wonderland) 


End file.
